The Way Things Are
by LittleTayy
Summary: Just a little fic inspired by Lips of an Angel by Hinder. M/P :D.


**The Way Things Are**

'_Ring ring.'_

The shrill sound of SSA Derek Morgan's phone rang. As he grabbed his phone off the coffee table a small smile graced his lips as he saw the caller I.D. _Emily Prentiss_. Morgan knew she would call; their having hit her hard. Although all the cases involving children made the team slightly down.

'Hey, girl. What's wrong?'

'Why do you immediately think something is wrong?' Emily asked, hiding the drowsiness in her voice. She took his slight pause to mean _'do you really want me to answer that?' _and she didn't.

'Oh, Derek.' Emily sighed, her façade slipping. 'Hotch asked how I could be so cold and, his exact words, 'unperturbed' about the case.' Emily said shakily. Derek knew where this was going, Hotch had done it before.

'I told him it did affect me, but that I was better at compartmentalizing then most. I said I couldn't imagine what it feels like to have a child missing. And do you know what he said? He said I never would because I'm not mother.' Emily stopped for a moment and let out a shaky breath. Morgan couldn't stand it when Hotch made her upset like this.

Emily was seated looking out her window admiring the view, she didn't notice when her door opened and a dark skinned man entered, carrying pizza and beer, move behind her and cover her eyes.

'Guess who?' the man said. Emily knew who it was immediately but decided to tease him.

'Um…George Clooney?' she said sounding hopeful.

'Nope, try again.'

'Ah, oh! Brad Pitt?' she asked excitedly.

'Hell no, girl. Next guess.'

'Oh, um, could it be…Johnny Depp?' she sighed hearing him chuckle lightly.

'Yeah, you wish. Keep dreaming, Em.' Morgan said removing his hands and settling on the couch next to Emily.

'We haven't spent any time together lately so I have beer and pizza.' Morgan said gesturing to the items.

An hour and 6 beers later, Emily and Morgan were now playing 'Twister' on her living room floor.

'Left foot, green.' Derek said, trying not to fall on Emily.

'Derek, I am not doing that!' Emily protested.

'Why not?' He asked smirking.

'Because then you will have the perfect view of my ass!' Emily said, trying not to laugh.

'I know.' Derek muttered. At this Emily shifted trying to get a better view of the game board.

'Right hand, blue! Derek!' She mock scolded, slapping him across the chest, but straight away regretted it as she lost her balance, falling to the floor. As she went she pulled Morgan down with her. Emily rolled him over and straddled him, immobilizing his arms.

'You did that on purpose! You wanted me to lose.'

'Maybe.'

'Don't lie.' She laughed, momentarily letting go of his arms and Morgan quickly flipped them so he was now pinning her to the floor.

'Say 'Morgan won by pure talent' and I'll let you go.'

'Cheater.' At this Morgan tickled her and she tried to fight him off. Just as he pinned her hands to her side her door clicked open and in walked Hotch.

'Hey, Hotch, man; I was just, uh, um, going.' Morgan explained, avoiding Hotch's gaze. A deep red tinged Emily's cheeks as Morgan moved from on top of her. As soon as Morgan left Hotch spoke.

'What the hell was that Emily?' Hotch snarled.

'Oh don't start with me Aaron. Just don't.'

'Don't start? You were practically screwing him on the floor!'

'Argh! Whatever.' Emily yelled, storming to her bedroom and slamming the door in Hotch's face.

'When will you be home, Hot Stuff?' Penelope Garcia asked her boyfriend Derek Morgan.

'Not sure, sugar. I gotta finish this report. I'll probably be here pretty late. Sorry.' Morgan said.

'Oh ok. I guess I'll see you when I see you.' Garcia said as she looked at her computer screen; she had placed a tracking device on his cell. She didn't know why she persisted in doing that; she already knew where he was headed. It had been almost a month now since she had been suspicious; Derek had come home later then usual, his excuse had been he went out with Reid. Only Reid had called to see if Derek was there. A week later he hadn't come home at all; that's when she had put a tracking device in his phone. It wasn't a big surprise when she found out he was with Emily. She wasn't blind she had seen them together lately; they were all over each other.

Emily's Apartment

'Derek…' Emily moaned as Morgan backed her up against her wall.

'Yeah?' Morgan asked between kissing his way down her neck, while slipping off her blouse.

'Not…oh…here.'

'What why?'

'Bed…Bedroom.' Emily gasped as Morgan hit a sensitive spot. Morgan grinned slightly, of course Emily would insist on taking things to the bedroom; but Morgan had other ideas, as he lifted her legs around his waist. While Morgan had lifted her up the pair hadn't noticed that someone had entered the apartment. Hotch walked slowly into Emily's apartment he'd decided to surprise her with dinner. However he was the one that got the surprise when he walked in to find a half naked Morgan and Emily, going at it in the hall.

'What the hell?' Hotch asked shocked.

'Oh My God!' Emily exclaimed.

'Hotch, man.' Morgan tried to explain.


End file.
